


so hot you're hurting my feelings

by babelincoln



Series: boys don't cry (au) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babelincoln/pseuds/babelincoln
Summary: yuta's had a long day, and he misses his fiancé. he misses him a whole lot.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: boys don't cry (au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637437
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	so hot you're hurting my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> two things! this song this fic was inspired by the song [so hot you're hurting my feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn3cHUtNZKo) by caroline polachek, in the loose sense that when i was listening to it i came up with the idea lol
> 
> secondly, this is a side story to my fic [boy's don't cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669834), however! this verse is slice of life enough that you can probably read this without having read that and not be lost at all. it will give more context on their relationship though, although yutae is not the main fic of that story!

it’s been a long day. 

yuta was never one to complain, but university had been particularly tiring lately. It was the first semester of his final year, and the workload had already increased exponentially- stress was a permanent knot in his spine at this point; and living miles away with his fiancé, the love of his life, wasn’t exactly helping matters either. all yuta wanted to do after long days like today was curl up in taeyong’s arms, but that wasn’t an option. taeyong was studying in seoul, yuta in busan. and yes, their love for and loyalty to one another was more than enough for them to survive the distance, for them to last until they both graduated later this year and would marry after a two year engagement. they definitely can do this. but it doesn’t stop yuta from missing taeyong. nothing ever would.

as soon as he gets home, the lack of light in the apartment tells him that johnny isn’t home from work yet. “tuesday,” he mutters to himself, a soft reminder. johnny worked the night shift on tuesdays, thursdays and fridays. he dumps his bookbag in the hallway as he kicks his shoes off; peeling out of his clothes as he makes his way down the hallway and straight to the bathroom. all he wants to do is shower the stresses of the day off of him; refresh himself and hopefully manage to relax before bed. the last thing he needed was a bizarre stress dream; after all. last night he’d fallen asleep mid-anxious downward spiral about coursework he hadn’t completed on time, and had dreamt of taeyong’s parents cooking and eating him alive.

he’s down to his underwear as the clinical white light of the bathroom strains his eyes. he locks the door behind him, force of habit, and pushes his briefs down his hips, stepping into the shower and turning the dial- he flinches sharply as it runs cold at first, but it doesn’t take long for the water to heat up the way yuta likes it- hot enough to feel like it’s scolding his skin away to nothing.

he leans back against the tile, sighing as he just enjoys the calming sensation of the water running over him, wetting his shoulder length hair. it’s been freshly dyed red, and the water takes its pigment, red streaking down his tanned torso in a way that’ll never not be unsettling. yuta is home alone, and his shower running red is kind of spooky, and so with a dejected sigh he yanks the shower-head from its place on the wall, holding it level with his chest, careful to tuck his hair behind his shoulders. the hot water slowly relaxes him, easing the knots out of his muscles, and he lets his eyes flicker closed with a soft sigh. 

yuta’s mind, of course, begins to wander. almost intrusively, he’s suddenly reminiscing on taeyong’s visit the weekend prior. they’d barely left yuta’s bedroom the entire three days. sex with taeyong had always been mindblowing, but this time taeyong had fucked yuta harder and deeper than he’d ever done before, yuta’s hair wrapped tight around taeyong’s fist, his head yanked back with each thrust taeyong drove into him behind, sharp slaps to his ass. 

“dirty little whore.” he had grunted as yuta babbled and cried, taeyong pounding him roughly over the edge of his fifth orgasm; and far from last; of the night. 

yuta’s hand slowly begins to dip, angling the shower-head more directly onto his body. with a stifled groan, he lets himself go lower, legs opening slightly as the showerhead finds itself between them; his cock twitching under the sudden stream of water. head falling back against the tiles, he reaches down with his free hand and turns the pressure up on the shower-head. 

he thinks about the way taeyong’s hand had pushed his head down into the pillows, the dull ache at the back of his head as his boyfriend’s fingernails pressed into his scalp. taeyong had used him like his sole property, nothing but a toy; which is exactly how yuta likes it. he loves the rough treatment, the manhandling, the way his brain switches off and all he can think about is pleasure and love and being owned. he loves to look at himself in the mirror after they’re done, count the new bruises on his ass and wrists and neck and chest. loves to cover them up, go to class, be polite and lovely to everyone, knowing they had no idea what a dirty little slut he really was. 

he dips lower, the high pressure stream of water angled towards his balls now; only so his hand can wrap around his cock. knowing he’s home alone, he makes no effort to muffle himself. his voice echoes as voices tend to do in bathrooms, first soft panting, but slowly building up to whiny exclamations, prayed utterances of taeyong’s name. these are what taeyong would draw out of him, he thinks, as his wrist begins to flick a little faster, jerking himself off quickly and sloppily. taeyong liked to hear yuta moan, but he preferred to hear him whine. he liked it when his voice reached octaves it wouldn’t otherwise hit, crackling with strain. yuta would be humiliated if anybody else heard, but that’s what taeyong likes about it, the way he could pull yuta’s walls down, fuck him into a state of mind with no shame or inhibition, just pleasure and need. 

it doesn’t take long for yuta’s hips to buck- he’d had a long day, remember, and he wasn’t trying to last long. he needed the relief. he knows he cums hard, can feel via vibrations that a noise ripples through his throat, but it’s not one he hears. the shower-head falls to the ground with a clatter, spinning out of control, his hand spreading out against the wall to keep himself upright. 

“fuck.” he gasps. eventually, his eyes flicker back open- they’d been shut long enough that the white light strains his eyes all over again. he bends down to catch the shower-head with his clean hand. the other reaches his mouth, and he licks his cum from between his thumb and finger, nobody around to be ashamed in front of. 

“fuck.” he mutters again with a little laugh as he hooks the shower-head back on the wall, hurriedly cleaning himself up- he’d used a lot of hot water already, and johnny would want to shower when he came home from work. 

when he’s gathering his clothes from the hallway, yuta fishes his phone from the pocket of his jeans, thumbing through his contacts and immediately finding taeyong’s number. taeyong picks up as yuta’s dropping his clothes on what he’d nicknamed his laundry chair. 

“hey baby.” taeyong says cheerfully. yuta falls back on the bed, knowing his wet hair will stain his sheets red. 

“hey,” he says. “are you alone.” 

“huh?” taeyong sounds concerned at first, but yuta hears movement, and then a door closing. “yeah, why?”

yuta’s face splits into a dirty grin, but he talks as if he’s pouting. 

“i’ve been a bad boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> caroline i am sorry
> 
> also i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaepluhm) for things related to my writing! if you'd like to follow me there. please follow me there i have like two followers fhfjh


End file.
